


A Searing Flame

by entangledwood (Eryn)



Series: Lost and Found [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Minor Character Death, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/entangledwood
Summary: The Mighty Nein flee further north with the Tombtakers hot on their heels. It leaves Fjord unsettled, but Jester is there to catch him when he falls apart.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: Lost and Found [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101455
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A Searing Flame

The next three days are harrowing. The closer to Aeor they get, the worse the terrain gets, until even Dagon can barely give them an edge. He hasn't traveled this far north before, so it is them against the environment and the monster that inhabit it. 

The Tombtakers catch up to them in the middle of one such battle. Them against a pack of Ice Worms was already a hard fight, but them against a pack of Ice Worms  and the Tombtakers is almost impossible. They make it out, yes, but they almost loose Caleb to the side effects of the spells he casts to get them free. It's not all sparkles and butterflies after all.

After that it's a straight run north, pushing through the exhaustion, keeping watches through the nights. Fjord trembles and stumbles through the days, haunted by Lucien's taunting about retrieving his errant slave. There's no time to process it, no time to think, no time for more than quick kisses and bone-breaking hugs whenever Jester thinks he needs them - which is often, but not as often as Fjord actually needs them. Nothing he can do about it though until they reach the Dynasty Outpost.

It looms large in front of them, nestled into the side of an icy cliff face, sheltered from the wind that whips across the wide plane they need to cross. The Tombtakers are still close behind them, always at the edge of their vision, hounding their every step, looking for their chance to pounce and before they can reach safety they are locked in an all out battle.

They still have a threshold crest in their bag of holding, and Fjord will be damned if he surrenders it. Instead he throws himself at Lucien blade first, and calls upon the Wildmother to help strike him down. It sends him ass over teakettle more times than not, spell and blade alike cutting into his skin, but Lucien isn't faring any better, especially with all of the Nein ganging up on him. They each have their own enemy to fight of course, but whenever someone has a split second of time, a target just out of range, they redirect their attacks and sink spells and crossbow bolts alike into Lucien's back. It's a small comfort, considering Fjord's waning health and the menacing grin on Lucien's blood stained lips.

It isn't until a small contingent of Dynasty operatives decides to jump into the fray that they manage to turn the tides enough that Lucien decides to flee. They've dropped Otis and Tyffial, and Fjord can't help but feel a queer sense of unease as the others make sure they are beyond restoration. The Tombtakers are their enemies, yes, but Tyffial made sure he had enough to eat, and Otis made faces behind Lucien's back when he was being particularly obnoxious in the privacy of their camp. It's stupid. But he can't stop the feeling creeping through his guts at the vicious glint in Jester's eyes as she puts her axe to good use. He banishes the falchion and turns towards their rescue party instead, absently rubbing at the lingering burn of the magic Lucien kept sinking into him. He thanks them for their aid, asks about Essek, and does what he can to distract himself until the others seem to have extracted vengeance to their satisfaction. They leave the corpses behind, but stuff the heads into the bag of holding for later interrogation. Fjord isn't sure he wants to know what they have to say.

***

The outpost is warmer than the freezing plains outside, but only just. They stay bundled up as they are guided deeper into the outpost. The labyrinth of corridors seems to be dug deep into the rock, and wherever they turn, Dynasty operatives watch them wearily. Most of the soldiers stay close to the entrance, ready for any kind of retaliation, but Uraya leads them further in. Jester pounces on the Luxon cleric, who seems just as weary, but willing to indulge her until they reach the farthest reaches of the Outpost, and the office of the Shadowhand. 

Fjord simply goes where directed, exhausted and worn down and aching somewhere deep in his core. He wants to lie down and sleep, or maybe put his head in Jester's lap and weep for a bit, but there's no time yet. Instead he follows the others into Essek's office and wonders if the Shadowhand always looked this thin, or if it's just the warmer coat that makes him seem small by comparison. Essek's eyes widen when Jester pounces on him immediately. Fjord wonders what he was expecting. Not to get crowded the moment they saw him again? Still high from battle? Sure, Veth is standing back wearily, but Beau steps up to give him a smack on the arm before she starts cataloguing his office, and Jester and Caleb stick close to his side. Fjord just nods to Essek and leans back against the wall just inside his office, glad for the rock to keep him upright.

"So, how're things back home?" Beau asks, faux casually as she browses the bookshelf against the far wall.

"It's going well," Essek returns, just as casual, "The peace is still tenuous, but there is much discussion about the future relation between the Empire and the Dynasty and the direction they should take."

"I'm surprised to see you up here and not in the thick of it then," Beau comments, moving from the bookshelf to the side of Essek's desk, eyes roaming across the surface.

"I thought it prudent to leave work on the ground to others," Essek says easily, as if there weren't seven layers under the simple statement that Fjord can barely glean. "The Bright Queen graciously allowed me to take some time to further our study of the aeorian ruins. My skills seem better served here for the moment."

"Graciously allowed, huh?" Beau echos, and her inflection makes Essek grit his teeth even if he doesn't say anything. "Well, I'm glad you're here at any rate. Thanks for the support out there."

"You're welcome," Essek returns, "I'm glad the soldiers could be of assistance. Now, you all look like you could use some rest. Come." He rises from his chair into the customary float, the fur-lined hem of his coat gliding over the floor as he leads them out of the office and to what looks like a mess hall.

They drop their pack to the side and gather around the long table. Caduceus settles in the center and begins a prayer of healing, and Fjord briefly rests his hand on Beau's arm to restore her as well. She gives him a nod of thanks, and then turns back to subtly ribbing/interrogating Essek about what's been going on in the Dynasty while they were away at Travelercon.

It's good, familiar, and Fjord lets the conversation lull him to rest, slumped in his chair even after the familiar wash of Caduceus's healing magic runs through him. He's only startled out of it when a firm hand drops onto his shoulder. He whips his head around and can't help but flush when it brings him face to face with Jester, who's standing over him.

"You alright?" She asks, voice filled with concern. She leans in closer, her hand rubbing his shoulder. "You look tense."

"It's fine," Fjord assures her quietly, turning in his seat to face her more fully. "I'm just tired." And the thing is, it's not even a lie. After two days of fleeing through the freezing cold at breakneck speed he is exhausted. But Jester still looks unconvinced.

"You should let me take care of you," she says, quiet enough that hopefully the others won't pick it up. Her hand slips down his arm to wrap around his wrist. "We don't have to have sex or anything. But I could pin you down and we could cuddle in the tub again?"

Fjord can feel his blush deepen and he nods his head. "That would be good," he agrees. "Though I'm not sure if the bath will be available tonight." He nods meaningfully towards Caleb, who looks about ready to pass out as well, listing in his seat towards Essek.

"Oh, right," Jester nods. "Let me ask him about it. You just stay and relax."

"Yes, Jester." As if he were going to go anywhere else when he's fairly sure he heard Essek send for dinner. Still, it feels good to say it, and it makes Jester beam at him before she squeezes his hand and makes her way around the table to poke her head in between the two wizards.

Turns out Caleb still has a Tower in him. They eat in the outpost, yes, but afterwards Essek takes them to a quiet room, more a closet really, where Caleb can cast the spell and they can all pile into warmth and safety. The guards of the outpost are restricted to the lowest floors, but Caleb gives Essek the grand tour while everyone else drops their packs in their rooms and then they all pile into the bath, sinking gratefully into heat and comfort they haven't had for the last few days.

Jester immediately takes his arm, pulls him close to her side and then keeps hold of his wrist under the surface of the water. Fjord tries not to blush as he settles in next to her. At least no one comments on it. Beau and Yasha are sitting across from them, leaning against each other while Beau marvels at their bruises, clearly engrossed with each other. Veth is chatting with Jester, and Caduceus already has his eyes closed as he relaxes into the heat. Fjord lets himself relax as well, absently listening to everyone around, breathing deeply and focusing on the firm clasp of Jester's hand on his wrist. It's grounding, soothing, just what he needs to keep the shaking contained.

It's still lurking just under his skin, but Fjord does his best to ignore it. He focuses instead on Jester's fingers pressing into his wrist, the warm softness of her thigh under his palm, the steady chattering of her voice next to him. He's here, he is safe, he can stop being terrified.

He startles for a moment when fur brushes against his calf, but it's only Caduceus who stretched his legs. Fjord presses down gently, and Caduceus gives him a bit of pressure in return. I am here. I am with you.

The knot in his chest tightens further, tangled threads ready to snap as soon as sufficient pressure is applied. Fjord closes his eyes and sinks a little deeper into the water. He is here. In the tower Caleb build for them. With the comrades he trusts. With Caduceus, who is his guide, and Jester who is his heart and maybe if he sinks down far enough no one will notice his tears when the knot finally bursts.

He's not there yet, though. It's more difficult than anticipated, letting himself give into it. For three days he pushed the fear and worry away, hid it behind walls, behind resolve, behind the knowledge that he needed to be present a hundred percent to keep all of them alive. And now that he no longer needs the resolve it is difficult to let it go, to take down the wall again and let himself feel the emotions he suppressed. He knows all to well what is waiting for him. It's already creeping through the first cracks Jester's hold made.

'You gave yourself to me,' Lucien's voice reminds him. 'You are mine.' It was a silky smooth caress, back in the canyon. 'I will have you again.' A lascievous grin on his face. 'I miss your mouth. I'll have to punish you for depriving me.' His chest is burning where Lucien's magic marked him.

His hand tightens involuntarily, nails digging into Jester's thigh. Her grip tightens in response and Fjord flinches back, or at least he tries to. He doesn't get far, just enough that he can curl his hand into a fist, dig his nails into his palm instead. "Sorry," he turns his head to whisper into Jester's ear, and maybe hide his face against her neck.

"It's okay," Jester assures him and twists in her seat, back now to Veth so she can look him over and put a kiss on his lips. "Are you alright staying here? Or should we go back to my room?" There's a bit of a glint in her eyes when she adds: "We could see what Caleb put in the chest for us?"

His first instinct is to say yes, the second instinct is to say no. His heart-rate picks up as he considers it, considers just what could be waiting for him, just what Jester could do to him if he made himself vulnerable. Only isn't that what the entire thing is about? has always been about for him? Making himself vulnerable to someone he trusts? Letting himself be restrained and used and played with by someone he trusts to take good care of him? Doesn't he trust Jester? Hadn't he trusted Lucien?

"Maybe?" he returns quietly, voice shaky. It doesn't actually answer any of the questions Jester asked him though, so he adds. "Let's go to your room." If he's going to have a breakdown tonight, at least it'll only be to an audience of one.

***

Once they reach Jester's bedroom it's obvious that Caleb did more than just add a chest full of toys to the foot of the bed. The bed itself has changed. It is still a wooden canopy bed, but it looks more sturdy now, and already from the door Fjord can spot a few eyelets worked into the design. There's also a pillow on the ground by the armchair close to the fireplace, and a settee that could double as dungeon furniture. The possibilities are enough of a distraction that Fjord lets himself be lead straight to the bed.

Jester sits, so Fjord sits next to her, each half turned so they are facing each other. Jester's hands wrap around his wrists. Fjord pushes his palms flat to the blanket between them and exhales shakily.

"Can you tell me what you need?" Jester asks carefully, rubbing her thumbs over his pulse points. It's good, grounding, but not grounding enough.

"I can't..." he starts, licks his lips and tries again. "I need to relax, but I can't. I keep thinking of...I'm stuck in the last few days, and I can't let go of it enough to experience this," he twitches his hands a bit, "with you. It's stupid." He curls his fingers into the sheets, smooth and silky and smelling of Jester even though he knows Caleb only created the tower a few hours ago.

"It's not," Jester admonishes him. She also leans in to kiss him again, a soft peck on his lips. "The last few days were very stressful for all of us. But especially for you. It's okay to need time to calm down from it. Maybe I can help you relax? A bath didn't work. But maybe a massage would? Or I could tie you up? It would be useless to worry about the last few days when I have you tied up, right? All you would have to do is lie here and be pretty for me." 

Fjord feels himself leaning forward instinctively at Jester's words, putting more weight on his hands. The last part makes him chuckle self-depreciatively. "Not sure I'd be all that good at being pretty. But I'd really like it if you'd tie me to your bed."

"That's okay. You can be handsome instead," Jester tells him. "Because you are. Very handsome. I told my momma so and she totally agreed with me."

Fjord can't help but blush at Jester's words. This lighthearted banter and her open honesty is just what he needs to break through his walls. He lets his head fall forward so she won't see the tremble in his lip. "Yes, Jester," he agrees, because there's nothing he can say to the contrary. Or that he wants to say to the contrary. He wants the way Jester looks at the world. Jester just squeezes his wrists once and then goes back to rubbing the pulse-points.

"Alright. So you want to be tied to my bed. And I guess you want to stay there a while, so I should use something comfortable. Do you want to be naked for it?" 

Fjord can practically  hear the scheming glint in her eyes, which is good because he can't make himself look up. "I'd like that," he agrees. He also knows his own desires well enough to know what the answers to her most-likely next few questions will be. "And I'd like for you to be naked, too. If you want to be naked with me. If you don't, that's alright. Though...uhm...if you just want to monitor me, then I'd prefer to keep my clothes on. As I said, it can be pretty overwhelming and I think I'm on edge enough as it is...sorry..."

"No, that's good to know," Jester assures him. She moves closer, though she doesn't let go of his wrists. "I wasn't thinking of just watching though. What would you say about me tying you to my bed, naked, and then getting on top of you, also naked. And then we see where it takes us? We can just cuddle, or we can kinda do what we did in the tub last time, or would you like to try something else?"

Fjord swallows hard, throat suddenly dry as his mind supplies a very detailed fantasy of him tied to the bed with Jester above him. "N-not to get ahead of ourselves or anything," he begins, because he really doesn't know what state he'll be in once he's all tied up. "But I'd really like to taste you...either before or after you ride my cock."

He glances up nervously and is surprised to find Jester blushing this time, just a faint darkening of her blue cheeks. But she is looking at him with a feral glint in her eyes that goes straight to his cock.

"What about before  and after?" she asks, but she shakes her head immediately "No getting ahead. You're right. I am going to tie you to the bed. And then I'm joining you on the bed. And then we check in again and see what we will do next. Alright?"

"Yes, Jester," Fjord agrees. He already feels a little lighter. A bit more brittle as well, but less like a delicate figurine about to fly apart at the seams, and more like a box of pottery — delicate, yes, but able to weather the wildest storm as long as you secure it correctly.

"Perfect. I'm going to let go of your wrist now. I want you to take off your clothes and get comfy while I see what I can find to tie you down good." 

She waits for his verbal acknowledgement again, and Fjord can't help but lean in and kiss her for it, breathing "Yes, Jester" against her lips before they slide apart. He presses his palms into the sheets just a second before he starts to undress, piling his clothes on a chair close to the bed.

Once he's naked he glances back at Jester, who's humming to herself as she digs through the chest at the foot of her bed. There's already a few coils of rope laid out on the sheet, but Fjord doesn't reach for them. He just bites his lip and gets as comfortable as he can without the weight of Jester's hold on him. He ends up on his back captivated by the mural of Nicodranas on the ceiling of the canopy bed. That's right. He remembers this from the initial tour of the tower. Heart racing he reaches to the side and tugs on the corded rope. Indistinct chatter in a dozen languages surrounds him, but Fjord focuses past that, on the calls of the seagulls and the distant waves lapping against the shore. He can almost smell the sea-breeze and he breathes deeply, letting himself sink into the memory the sound evokes. Jester's childhood home, the Lavish Chateau, and Fjord is naked in her bed.

"Alright. So I think I have everything I need to tie you down," Jester's words cut into his reverie. "Do you want wrist and ankle only? Or I also have thighs and one that I think goes around the waist?" She's holding up a wide leather belt with buckles and rings strategically placed. 

Fjord licks his lips and considers the neat lineup of leather cuffs Jester has sat down next to the rope she's going to use to connect cuffs to bedframe. "Wrists, thighs and ankles, please?" It'll keep him pretty well anchored without bringing in the risk of a set of restraint they both have no experience with.

Jester nods and drops the belt back into the chest. "Of course." She closes the chest and comes up to kneel on the bed next to him. "These are magic safety cuffs," she explains, picking up one to demonstrate. "They have a lock and key you can use." She locks the cuff around air and Fjord bites his lip at the tease of it. "But there's also a safety word that'll unlock all the cuffs at once. You know, in case of emergency. It's Zemnian, but it's pretty short.  _ Auf_." Fjord watches the lock snick open suddenly, gravity pulling the leather apart. Maybe it was better that Jester hadn't put the cuff on him after all.

"Repeat it after me," she orders and locks the cuff again. " _Auf_. "

They practice it until Fjord can get the cuffs to unlock. He is grateful for the care Jester takes, he really is, but he is even more grateful when the sound of locks opening stops. Instead Jester takes his wrist again, though she doesn't wrap the cuff around it yet, just holds him again. Fjord is all of a sudden very aware of the fact that he's still completely naked while Jester is dressed in the robe she put on after their bath.

"I have one more thing I want to offer you. It's not part of the stuff Caleb made, so it won't disappear with the tower. You don't have to keep it, of course. Our put it on or anything. I just," she bites her lip for a second. "I want you to know that I have it. For whenever you want it."

The collar she pulls from the pocket of her robe is wide, dark brown almost black leather with silver highlights, padded with dark blue fabric. There's a silver ring fixed to the front, and a matching silver buckle at the back. No lock, but a loop to place one in. Fjord watches the light of the fireplace glint on the silver and listens to the sea-gulls call and feels like his heart might burst out of his chest. "Please," he breathes out shakily, and pushes himself up on his elbows.

Fjord vaguely thinks he should get up on his knees, do this proper, but before he can Jester has already thrown herself into his lap for a deep kiss. He lets himself be pinned down again, bringing his arms up to hold Jester close.

When she finally sits back her lips are kiss swollen and her eyes are bright and possessive. "Thank you. You'll look so good wearing it. All mine. Lucien can't have you back," she tells him fiercely.

"Yes, Jester," he agrees. He's breathless from the kiss, and lightheaded at the very idea of Lucien seeing him in Jester's collar — proof not only of their separation, but of Fjord's rejection of everything between them. "I want to wear it."

"Great," Jester nods, rubbing Fjord's shoulder. Her moment of insecurity has clearly given way to the nervous energy buzzing just under her skin. "I'll put it on you. And then the cuffs. And then I'll tie you to the bed. You'll have to tell me how you're most comfortable. I want you to be able to stay like that for a long time."

"Yes, Jester," Fjord groans, wondering just what  a long time would be in Jester's estimate. He sits up enough for Jester to wrap the collar around his throat. The fabric is soft and cool and Fjord closes his eyes and doesn't try to hold back the full body shiver as it's slowly tightens. Jester is careful as she tightens it, but her hands are sure, firm, and Fjord feels another bit of worry slip away at the sound of the tongue being pulled through the buckle. It's another crack in the wall he's build around his core, but with the collar snug around his throat it doesn't feel as dreadful anymore. As if Lucien's words can't reach him, now that Jester has laid her claim.

His wrists are next, and Jester makes sure to kiss his palms before locking the cuffs in place. Her hands run down to his chest and Fjord lets himself enjoy the freedom to arch into her touches. It also lets him shift and shuffle around on the bed so when her hands reach his hips he has already spread his legs a comfortable distance and situated a pillow under his head so he will be able to rest comfortably. Jester is grinning up at him, leaning down for a kiss, first to his lips, then his right nipple, his bellybutton, and finally his hard cock. He moans and arches into each of them in turn, cursing softly as his hips buck up uselessly.

"Hush you," Jester laughs and kisses his hip. "It's not time for that yet." She scoots further down towards his feet so he can get the cuffs, wrapping them around his thighs first, and then his ankles. She's teasing him with touches and kisses and Fjord lets himself sink into it, embraces the need that submission gives him. Need to please, need to feel good, need to be whatever Jester wants him to be.

"Alright, I'm gonna start with your ankles and work my way up. If anything hurts, you'll tell me immediately. Alright?" Jester asks. One of her hands is on his left ankle while the other is holding up the first length of rope.

Fjord feels his cock twitch at the sight and nods quickly. "Yes, Jester," he acknowledges and on his next exhale lets his body sink into the position fully. There's a tug on his ankle when Jester ties the rope to the ring on the cuff and then the bedpost. Once Jester shifts to his other leg Fjord bends his knee and tests the strength of the rope. It's good, solid. The cuff doesn't cut into the skin and the pressure gets distributed well enough for long time wear.

Fjord can't wait to feel that all over, and Jester seems to be just as impatient. She isn't careless by any means, but she also doesn't slow down until she kneels next to his head and ties off the final rope, leaving Fjord spread out across the sheets with nowhere to go. He hasn't felt this in forever. Even back when he was with the Tide's Breath play like this was a rare indulgence, so he allows himself a moment to simply luxuriate in it — the snug fit of leather on his skin, the constant low grade tension of the rope keeping him spread out, the warm touch of air on his naked skin, the burn of Jester's eyes as she watches him.

Fjord turns his head to look up at her, takes in her wide eyes and the flush on her cheeks, coloring the blue skin a darker purple. He licks his lips, watches her mirror the motion without even thinking about it. "Feels good," he tells her. "more please?" He's well aware that just her watching him would be enough to push him deep, but that's not what he wants, not what he's ready for.

"Of course," Jester agrees, leaning down for a short kiss. "Let me just take off my clothes." She's already working on her robe, unceremoniously dropping it off the bed followed shortly after by the rest of her clothes. 

Once she's naked Jester slips on top of him again, straddling his stomach, pinning his shoulder's down with her hands, and this is everything Fjord needs. He strains against the cuffs, just to feel them pull up short, arches his head up towards Jester just to feel her weight press him down into the sheets. And Jester just...lets him. She allows him to squirm, riding his twisting stomach, pushing against his shoulders, staying out of reach of his mouth until he has tired himself out.

Fjord is panting when he finally falls still, looking up at Jester with wide eyes. He wants her. Any way she'll have him. She's beautiful, and warm, and she wrapped a collar around his throat that reduce Lucien's taunting to a footnote. Jester is looking down at him with a mischievous grin and rocks back against his dick, her hands pinning him down by the shoulders. "So, now that I've tied you down good, what should I do with you?" 

Jester is slightly out of breath as well, though Fjord figures it's more from arousal than having to hold him down. He barely has any leverage after all. He is completely vulnerable, on display, available for whatever Jester would like to do. But she isn't doing anything, yet, beside massaging his shoulders and rocking her hips. Just as she promised, she's checking in with him, making sure they are still on the same page, and if he weren't so far down already he'd strain up and beg for a kiss.

"Whatever you'd like," he promises, tilting his head back a bit to bare his throat, to show off the collar she'd put on him.

Jester frowns down at him though, shaking her head. "That's not very specific," she admonishes him.

"Truth though," slips out before he can stop himself. He flushes before Jester's nails can even curl into his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Jester." The pain of her nails digging into the muscle of his shoulders pulls him up a bit...or maybe a little sideways. It leaves him focused enough to actually consider the question, but no less eager to please. "I  am good with whatever you'd like though. Anything we talked about earlier. I want to...to please you. And right now, like this, I don't really care if that means you ride my cock or my face."

Jester flattens her hands again, sliding them down to rest on his pecs, rubbing absently at his nipples as she considers him. He lets himself squirm just a bit under her touch, moaning softly so she knows he's enjoying himself, even with the bonds leaving him no room to really do anything.

"Alright then," Jester finally agrees and kneels up, taking her hands off his chest. For a moment Fjord thinks he's screwed up, that she'll move away in some devious bit of punishment. Instead she shuffles back far enough to kneel directly over his crotch and reaches down to finger herself. "I do want to know what your cock feels like."

Fjord watches open mouthed as Jester teases herself, spreading her labia and playing with her clit, fingering herself to get more lubricant out. He can't help but whine, cursing herself for saying he didn't have a preference. All of a sudden he wants to taste her, desperately, but he said 'anything' and if that means he lies here and watches Jester pleasure herself inches from his cock he will.

She's watching him with hooded eyes, breathing heavily as she adds another finger, spreading herself open. Fjord moans at the sight, hips jerking futily against the bonds. "Jester, please," he begs, "let me." He's not sure what he's asking for, but Jester doesn't seem to mind. "Okay. I guess I'm ready," she grins and slowly pulls her fingers free, twisting them in the light to show of how slick they are. It's clearly intentional, as is the way she brings them to her lips. She's blushing a bit, but Fjord is captivated all the same. Jester delicately licks at her fingers, much like when they are having pastries and icing gets everywhere. Fjord just watches and whines loudly when the fingers disppear between her lips. Jester spends another few moments teasing him, moaning around her fingers before popping them out and reaching down again.

Fjord all but holds his breath as he follows those perfect blue fingers down her chest over her stomach, teasing her cunt again before finally grasping his cock. He keens, low in his throat, and squirms in his bonds. "Please, Jester."

"Hmm, yes," Jester agrees, though she takes a moment to rub at his dick, teasing the head and shaft. "Just give me a moment. It's not every day you get to experience something for the first time you know?"

"Yes, Jester," Fjord nods. He grits his teeth and stays still, letting himself be played with until Jester finally angles his dick up and slowly sinks down onto it.

Fjord doesn't hold back his moans as his cock is enveloped in wet heat. Jester is taking her sweet time, lowering herself in tiny increments, savoring the sensation if her soft gasps are anything to go by. Fjord watches her closely, taking in her open mouth and her wide eyes, brow pulled into a thoughtful little furrow as she seats herself on his cock and rocks in his lap. She looks beautiful like this, gasping softly and absently massaging his skin as she lets herself experience it. Sex with two people is different from sex with toys and really it's not like they are in a hurry. All he has to do is lay here and not give into the impulse to thrust as much as the cuffs allow. All he has to do is lay here and not come. He wraps his hands around the rope, using it to ground himself when Jester starts rolling her hips in small circles.

He's on edge already, strung out between the cuffs and the ropes, and Jester looks ready to take her sweet time. Fjord breathes deeply, panting and moaning, and trying very hard not to tumble over the edge already just from the expression on Jester's face and the feeling of her hot cunt around him.

For a moment they are caught at a still-stand where Fjord barely dares to breath and Jester's eyes see straight into his soul. It breaks when Jester's smile widens into a filthy grin. "This is pretty nice," she tells him, rocking more purposeful now. Jester also leans down to press a kiss to his lips again, long and deep and Fjord just lets himself sink into it, moaning and arching up against Jester as much as the bonds allow.

Jester is moving at her own pace, rising up and dropping down as she please, toying with the angle in search of the best angle to pleasure herself. She's clearly using his dick now and Fjord does his best to hang on and match her as much as the restraints allow. It's a heady feeling and after a few moments of futile struggling Fjord feels himself slipping under the rest of the way. His body stops mattering, the ache where he's trying to hold back his orgasm stops mattering, all that matters is the pleasure Jester is taking from him. He is moaning continuously, gasping between kisses Jester presses against his unresisting lips. Jester is rubbing at his chest again, running her hands over his shoulders up to his neck, stroking the collar before bracing herself against his shoulders to pick up speed.

"You feel so good, Fjord," Jester gasps out. "You're doing so good for me. Letting me ride you."  Fjord just hangs on and tries not to come, not yet, not when Jester is still rocking in his lap. She's beautiful, ethereal, head thrown back and hair tumbling around her shoulders. The firelight is glinting off of her horn jewelry, casting a warm glow on her shoulders and arms, tits bouncing.  She sits back in his lap now, giving herself room to bring a hand down to rub at her clit. It makes her tighten around his cock, and Fjord closes his eyes and bites his lip, using the pain to keep himself off the edge.

Jester is grinding in his lap now, the fingers playing with her cunt rubbing against his dick every so often while her other hand is braced behind her on his thigh. "I'm close already," she tells him. "are you close as well?" she asks, and purposefully clenches down tight around him.

Fjord throws his head back and keens before he manages a nod. "Yes, Jester. Please," he gasps. "Please I'm so close. I wanna..."

"Do it," she cuts him off. "Let me feel it." Her hand is moving in tight little circles, her hips grinding down against his lap, keeping him effectively trapped in place, but the order is more than enough to push him over the edge, hips twitching up as much as the ropes allow while his cock pulses.

Jester rides him through it, moaning in pleasure and sinking down on his lap once he's done, cock still buried in her cunt while she gets herself off. Fjord just lies there and whines through the continued stimulation of her muscles tightening around him, but it's a small price to pay for the pleasure of watching Jester's orgasm.

She slumps forward afterwards, nuzzling against his cheek, hand rubbing idly at his arms. Fjord can feel her heart racing against his, can feel her rapid breath against his neck and he luxuriates in all the prove that she's enjoyed herself. He's still tied, still hers, her breath teasing over the collar, and all he has to do is be her mattress while she recovers. He lets his eyes close and listens to their breathing even out, their heart-rate slowing. He turns his head just enough to press a kiss to Jester's head. He hits one of her horns instead, but it's the thought that counts. 

Jester seems to be happy enough anyway. Nuzzling is turning to soft kisses now, first to his neck, and then up to kiss his lips. They lay together for a while, trading soft kisses until Jester grows bored with it and sits back up. Fjord's cock slips out and he isn't surprised when Jester makes a face at the slick following it.

"Just a moment," she says, scooting off the bed and heading over to a small wash-table tucked into a corner. Fjord cranes his head to watch her, rubbing his fingers against the ropes to keep calm. Without Jester's touch he is starting to feel cold, and with the cuffs he can't do anything about it, but as long as he can see her he won't slip further. He worries at his lips until she's back at his side, sighing in relief when she's back and touching him, pressing up against his side while she wipes his crotch with a warm wet cloth.

It helps him calm again, settling back into the cuffs. Still, when he feels Jester sitting back he tenses. "Stay? please?" he asks softly, shuffling as much as the ropes allow towards her.

"Of course," Jester agrees, quickly laying down again. She raises her arm just enough to chuck the cloth in the vague direction of the table. "Should I get back on top of you?" she asks. She's curled against his side, arm and leg thrown over him.

Fjord shrugs. "I'm feeling a bit chilly," he admits. "Cuddling like this is good, but a blanket would be better. And maybe..." he bites his lip for a moment. Asking for aftercare is never easy, but he reminds himself that Jester is still new at this, they are still new at this together. "Could you untie the ropes but leave the cuffs? I'd like to be able to touch you, if I may." It's tricky, asking for things, but it's not like Jester isn't a physically demonstrative and affectionate person. 

"Yes, sure. I can do that," she leans in and kisses his cheek. "I'll have to stop cuddling you though to get at the ropes." She frowns for a moment, looking up and down his body as she considers it. "Maybe..."

Fjord flushes when Jester straddles him again, scooting up his chest until her crotch is right close to his face. Her thighs are pressed against his sides, and her tail strokes over his stomach as she leans forward to release his cuffs. It's a bit awkward, but it's also just what he needs. Physical constant, the feeling of the cuffs still wrapped around his wrists even when he brings his arms down to wrap around Jester's waist. She slides down his body again, laying down on top of him with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Better?" she asks, tugging them both down a bit further to put some slack into the ropes on his legs. "I can untie the rest as well, but I figured touching first? Right?"

"Yes, thank you," he says, hugging her close and kissing her.

They stay like that for a bit, trading soft kisses until Jester reaches out to pull over a blanket, wrapping them into a soft cocoon. By then he's calmed down some more, so he hugs the blankets while Jester dips down to release his legs. "Should I remove the cuffs now? Or do you want to keep them a bit longer?"

"Remove them and then come back up?" he requests. He is fairly sure he can hear her whispering  _ auf_ against the cuffs, which pop open obligingly. The ones on his wrist stay close though, and Fjord is grateful for their embrace. He feels more naked now, but the weight of the blanket helps and when Jester comes back up he wraps himself around her again. She holds him close in return, kissing his cheek once and then just resting half on top of him. Fjord closes his eyes and lets himself relax, body easily soothed to sleep by Jester's steady breathing and her warmth against his side.


End file.
